1. Field of Invention
The present invention provides a spectacle frame, and more particular to a multi-purpose spectacle frame set which comprises an optical spectacle frame which optical lenses can be conveniently detached from the optical frame and a utility spectacle frame to which the optical lenses detached from the optical frame can be attached thereon to provide the multi-purpose function such as sun blocking.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays, sunglasses are considered as one of fashion accessories for people, wherein people have high demand for styling of sunglasses. For example, these sunglasses have curvy shape that to match with the curvature of the head of the user such that the sunglasses fit to be worn by the user. These types of sunglasses are already hard to make because of the curving shape of the lenses. In addition, these types of sunglasses are difficult and expensive to manufacture especially the sunglasses lens having the optical effect for people who needs vision correction. One option for these people is to wear a “clip on” style detachable sunglasses frame which is mounted in front of the optical lenses for providing a sunlight blocking function. Another option is to wear sun-sensor glasses that the optical lenses are automatically changed its tint to become darkest in bright sunlight and to become clear in normal light condition. The problems with the above mentioned glasses are that the sun blocking utilization quality is poor and the lens styles are very limited due to the restriction of the shape of the optical lens.
Aside from sun blocking utility like regular sunglass, there are may other applications for spectacle frame. For example, ski or snowboard users often wear anti-reflective lens, laboratory users often wear protective lenses for providing protection against various chemical materials or even explosion. A common problem for these users is that the reflective or protective lenses do not provide the optical aid for the users who needs vision correction.